


two

by sweet_potatoq



Series: forest child [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Second meeting, descendant of greek god pan! king, dryad! ram, i am big brain, king is babie, theyre here for the purpose of scaring king, wolves! phu and tang, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq
Summary: king goes back into the forest, having the time of his life until its not. ram is done with him.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: forest child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	two

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid but whatever. phu and tang just wanna help ok fndsjgndkfjgdn

King went back to wander the forest after two days, needing to stock up his food and befriend the few people who lived in the tiny town far from his cottage. He brought with him his trusty water bottle and camera, so that he could take pictures of the pretty plants he  _ knows  _ he’ll encounter.

After stopping by the waterfall once more, King couldn't help but think about that odd, but interesting man he met that day. He didn't know why he bothered the man in the first place.  _ Maybe because of his weird clothes? Yeah probably because of that _ , he tried to reason. He distracted himself by taking photos of the water crashing down and the plant life all around it.

King went past the waterfall and back into the forest, going deeper than the first time he visited it. Along the trail, he made sure he pictured every single tree, flower, and creature that he encountered. It seemed as if all of them were posing for him, since the photos came out so well, but he tossed that idea out. He said a little greeting and thanked each one before moving on.

After King had gotten the amount of pictures he had, he looked back on some of them, and noticed how the surroundings started becoming darker and darker each picture. In alarm, he whipped his head around to see that the sun was no longer seen, only the soft hues of the sunset slowly dimming into dark blues and purples.

King didn’t have anything to light up the way, but he still foolishly walked in the direction he thought was the way back. His surroundings were close to pitch black, except for the faint light coming through the trees from the moon.  _ Shit, shit, shit, I’m going to die here _ , he thought, feeling a rush of panic pound in his chest. His breathing became heavier as his feet picked up the pace, but he tripped on something which made him fall on the forest ground. 

Sitting back up, King looked around while scooting backwards until his back hit a tree. The overwhelming darkness flooded his sight and the stillness of the wind made his brain make up scary things looming in the dark. He buried his head in his arms, rocking himself back and forth to comfort himself. Somebody save me.

A light glowed up the backs of his eyes, forcing King to look up. He let out a tiny gasp as fireflies floated up and lit up a path. He slowly stood up and glanced around. Walking forward he saw a trail, but he wasn’t sure which way was right. As he was debating with himself, he heard a low growl creep up behind him. He turned around to see two wolves stalk up to him.

King screamed, his instincts telling him to run, which he did. He ran to the left of the trail, hoping to anybody that the wolves would just lose interest and mind their business. However when he looked back behind him, the two of the largest creatures he’d ever seen were running after him, howling. The fireflies were following them, lighting up his way down the trail. 

“Holy shit!” King screamed, tripping over something yet again and scrambled to get up. A flare of pain shot up his leg, and when he looked down, he saw a nasty gash on the side of his calf. He looked back up to see the two wolves circling him and felt tears well up in his eyes. His whole body shook as he cried and held his injured leg.

“Stop it,” A voice said above King, “Can’t you see he’s scared? Stay put over there.” And like that, the two wolves trotted away and sat far from him. King felt confused, wiping away the wet tears off his face, most likely smudging dirt all over his cheeks. A man jumped down from the tall branches of the trees, landing perfectly on his feet. When he turned around, King realized that it was the same man from that day. The man was still wearing the same linen pants but without the weird vines wrapping around his torso, showing his bare chest and abs to him. He approached King, crouching right in front of him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t think so,” King said, sniffing and feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment. The man nodded solemnly, standing back up and moved away. King panicked and reached out to hold the other’s wrist. “Where are you going? Don’t leave me.” He looked up at the man pleadingly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back,” The man reassured, taking King’s hand off of him and jogged out of his sight. King grimaced, not sure if he should believe him; However, he had no choice and just stayed sat on the ground. 

It wasn’t too long after the man came back, this time carrying a small bowl and a long strip of linen cloth. He dropped it beside King and took King’s hurt leg gently. The man poured out fresh cold water to clean the dirt and blood off, making King hiss out in pain. After cleaning it, he took the cloth and started wrapping it tightly around the wound and tying it off in the ends.

“There.. Do you think you can stand?” The man said after finishing off his makeshift bandage, looking at King earnestly. King swallowed and shook his head, not trusting his voice to talk.  _ Those goddamn eyes in this lighting cannot be real _ , he thought. The man nodded in understanding and stood up, reaching his hand out for King to grab. 

The man helped King stand up on his feet, albeit King stumbling a bit and leaning on him for support. King took a few steps, before crumbling down. He was caught by strong arms, however, and looked up at the concerned expression of the man. “Thank you,” King said, smiling brightly at him. “I’m King! And you are?”

“Ram.” The man- Ram- bowed his head in greeting. King pursed his lips and nodded, saying the name out-loud to get a feel for it. He chuckled to himself, thinking of the sheep.  _ Ram was definitely not a ram _ , he thought,  _ he was more like a… wolf.  _ King glanced at the two wolves that chased him down, seeing that they were watching the both of them whilst laying on their bellies.  _ Hm. _

“It doesn’t fit you at all,” King said jokingly, poking the said man on the chest, right on his henna tattoo. Ram grunted and began moving King, hopefully toward the exit of the forest and to his home.

**Author's Note:**

> third part coming soon in ram's perspective!
> 
> tell me if you hated this thru tumblr @sweet-potatoq JNJFDNKJS i need feedback my homies


End file.
